Why did this happen?
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: In Magical Mystery Cure, what happened to all the mane 6 if their cutie marks told their backstory? Well, this is what happened to each of them. Enjoy.
1. Applejack's story

Why did this happen?

Applejack's

I don't see why this happened to me. I mean, me of all ponies. Anyway, I'm Applejack. I'm an earth pony from Ponyville. I used to live with my family at Sweet Apple Acres, but I moved out when I got my cutie mark.

Ya see, a long time ago, when I was little, I decided that I didn't want to live on the apple farm anymore. So, I moved to Manehatten to live with my Aunt and Uncle Orange. I tried my best to get used to my surroundings, but it was extremely hard. I wanted to go home, but I knew that I would find who I was meant to be in Manehatten.

So, I stayed in Manehatten for a little while longer, and soon, I found my talent. Whenever I got homesick, I would make clothes that made me think of home. I made a special apple patch dress and put it on. After I took it off, I found I then had my cutie mark. It was 3 blue diamonds. Even though I got my cutie mark, I still felt like something was wrong. But who was I to argue. This was my destiny. And there was nothing I could do to change it.

When I got old enough, I decided I'd move back to Ponyville. My family was happy to see I was back in town, but they didn't think my cutie mark was right. They encouraged me to work on the farm with them, but I told them that I had to follow my destiny. And that my destiny wasn't on the farm.

So, the next day, I packed my things, and moved out. I bought a building near the center of Ponyville, and decided to call it 'Carousel Boutique'. I started my business, but I didn't get much costumers. I knew my dresses weren't fancy, but they had charm. But nopony would buy, or even touch them.

But I remember one special day, the first Summer Sun Celebration I ever experienced in Ponyville. I remembered that a purple unicorn came into the town hall when I was decorating. Her mane was a mess, so I offered to help her. Let's just say, it turned out worse. She then fixed it with her magic. I offered her a dress, but she still refused. I didn't blame her.

During the morning of the Summer Sun Celebration, Princess Celestia was expected to raise the sun, but instead, Nightmare Moon appeared. I didn't know what else to do, so I joined that purple unicorn, Twilight, into the Everfree Forest. I went with her, and 4 other ponies.

One was a pegasus pony originally from Cloudsdale. She had a rainbow coloured mane and tail, and had a light blue coat. Her cutie mark was 3 butterflies. Her name was Rainbow Dash. There was another pegasus pony from Cloudsdale too. She had a light pink mane, and a yellow coat. Her cutie mark was 3 blue and yellow balloons. Her name was Fluttershy.

There was an earth pony who came from a rock farm outside of Ponyville. She had a light pink coat, and a straight dark pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was 3 apples. Her name was Pinkie Pie. Something about her cutie mark spoke to me.

There was also a unicorn pony who came from Ponyville, like me. She had a white coat, and a dark purple mane and tail that were curled into unnatural curls. Her cutie mark was a rainbow bolt. Her name was Rarity. I know it sounds weird, but I think she would look better with my cutie mark.

Anyway, we all went through the forest, and ran into different problems along the way. Pinkie helped Twilight down the cliff, Rainbow calmed a manticore, Fluttershy was able to make us laugh to scare away evil trees, and Rarity used her magic to fix a rope bridge. I also calmed a serpent, by cutting off my tail and Twilight used her magic to attach it to his cut moustache.

When we all went up against Nightmare Moon, we all got new necklaces. Pinkie got a necklace with a orange balloon on it. Fluttershy got a blue butterfly. Rarity got a red diamond. Rainbow got a pink bolt. And I got a purple apple. Twilight got a crown with a magenta star on it.

I don't know why, but I couldn't figure out why I didn't get an purple diamond. I mean, my element is generosity, and my cutie mark is a diamond. So, why did I get an apple? Maybe it doesn't matter. Like my destiny, I can't change it.


	2. Fluttershy's story

Why did this happen?

Fluttershy's

Hi, my name is Fluttershy. I'm a pegasus pony originally from Cloudsdale. I have a yellow coat and a light pink mane. And this is my story.

Back in Cloudsdale, I was always an outsider. I didn't have many friends, but I always tried to make friends. One day, I went to the Cloudsdale Library, and I found a book on how to make friends. I could never forget what I read out of that book. It said that the best way to make friends, was to smile and laugh and make jokes. So, I tried it.

At first, it was really hard. Nopony would get my jokes or even smile back at me. So, one day, I decided to throw a party for the whole class. I didn't think it would work, but it did. Everypony smiled, and everypony thought the party was great. While I was cleaning up after the party, I found that I now had a cutie mark. It was 3 yellow and blue balloons.

As I grew up, I always tried my best to make everypony smile. I thought, 'why should I keep laughing here, when there's other places that need laughter.' So, I decided to move to a small town below Canterlot, Ponyville. When I got there, I decided to rent the apartment above the sweet shop. I also was hired as a baker at Sugarcube corner.

I later found that Ponyville was much different from Cloudsdale. The ponies didn't get a lot of my jokes, and I found it hard to get them to laugh. I always threw a party now and then, but not very many ponies showed up. I guess things kind of changed the day of the Summer Sun Celebration.

I was walking around Ponyville, when I saw a purple unicorn with a baby dragon enter Ponyville. Naturally, a baby dragon was a very rare creature. I wanted so much to talk to the baby dragon, but the unicorn wouldn't let me. She was a little bossy about letting me even look at the baby dragon. I tried to tell her a joke, but she didn't laugh. I gave up, and went back to Sugarcube corner.

The morning of the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare moon appeared. I was scared, but I followed the purple unicorn, Twilight, to help her find the Elements of Harmony. But I felt strange around the other ponies that came with us, their names were Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. I found out that Rainbow Dash was also from Cloudsdale, like me.

It was strange. I felt like Rainbow Dash's cutie mark was speaking to me. In a way. And how Pinkie might have looked better with my cutie mark on her flank. Anyway, as we made our way through the forest, we each helped each other get through the forest. Pinkie helped Twilight get down a cliff, Rainbow calmed a manticore, Applejack gave a sorrowful serpent a gift, and Rarity used her magic to fix a rope bridge. I helped everyone to laugh and get rid of evil trees.

When we all defeated Nightmare Moon, we each to necklaces. Applejack got a purple apple necklace. Pinkie got an orange balloon necklace. Rarity got a red diamond, and Rainbow got a pink bolt. Twilight got a magenta star on a crown. I got a blue butterfly.

I didn't get why I got a blue butterfly. I should have gotten a blue balloon to match my cutie mark, but I didn't. My element was laughter, but the shape of the element was wrong. But what could I do to fix it? I had no power over it. I couldn't change this, and I couldn't change my destiny.


	3. Pinkie Pie's story

Why Did this happen?

Pinkie Pie's

Hello, my name is Pinkie Pie. I am an earth pony who once lived outside of Ponyville on a rock farm, but now lives on a apple orchard outside of Ponyville. I have a straight dark pink mane, and a light pink coat. This is my story.

I was born on my family's rock farm with my sisters, Maud Pie, Marble Pie, and Limestone Pie. All we did everyday was harvest rock, and move them to the other side of the farm. One day, I decided that the rock farm was too boring for me. I wanted to go out into the world and discover what my true destiny was.

When I first got to Ponyville, I needed to find a place to work and a place to live. I heard that an apple orchard had recently lost an expected worker, so I went to be employed there. They said that since there was nopony else to take the job, I could have it. They also let me live there too.

On my first day of work, I discovered that bucking apple trees was more boring than gathering rocks. I was a little disappointed to find that after all the work was done, I now had a cutie mark of 3 red apples. I mean, when you get your cutie mark, you expect it to be something you enjoy doing. Sadly, this was different for me.

I remembered the first day I made a friend. It was a weird day, but I remember it. I was in charge of baking the treats for the Summer Sun Celebration. Then a purple unicorn and a baby dragon came to the farm, saying that they were in charge of preparations. As always, the apple family reunion was being held at Sweet Apple Acres. I just showed the unicorn all the treats without any of the apple family noticing. They all always bragged that they could bake better apple treats then me. I didn't like them at all, but they were my employers.

Anyway, at the Summer Sun Celebration, the Princess didn't show up, and instead, we got an evil villain named Nightmare Moon. I knew that I couldn't go back to the orchard, being that I couldn't buck apples in the dark, so I decided to follow the purple unicorn from before. Along with 4 other ponies.

As weird as it sounds, I felt like Applejack would be happier if she had my cutie mark. Weird, right? But I also felt like I should have Fluttershy's cutie mark. Okay, that's even weirder. But it's true.

On the way, many weird things happened to us as a group. Rainbow Dash calmed a manticore, Fluttershy helped us laugh to make evil trees go away, Applejack gave a serpent a gift, and Rarity used her magic to fix a rope bridge. I helped Twilight get down a cliff.

As we all went up against Nightmare Moon, we all got element necklaces. Applejack got a purple apple on her necklace. Fluttershy got a blue butterfly. Rarity got a red diamond, and Rainbow got a pink bolt. Twilight got a magenta star on a tiara. I got a orange balloon.

Though the necklace looked pretty, something about it didn't seem quite right. I was the element of honesty, so the orange gem made sense. But the shape of it, I thought it would make more sense for it to be shaped like an apple, to match my cutie mark. Okay, random thought, what if my cutie mark isn't my destiny? No, that's not it, this is my destiny. And even if I don't like it, what can I do? I'm just an apple farmer, and that's all I'll ever be. If only I could change my future. Maybe someday. Someday.


	4. Rarity's story

Why did this happen?

Rarity's

Hi, my name is Rarity. I am a unicorn from Ponyville. I have a white coat, and a dark purple mane and tail. This is my story.

I've lived in Ponyville all my life. I attended the Ponyville school for foals, and my sister, Sweetie Belle, attends there now. I remember how I wanted to prove myself as a talented pony in class. Since all the other unicorn fillies and colts could use their magic at such a young age, I wanted to learn to use my magic too.

The first thing I did to make myself stand out was changing my appearance. I borrowed all the books in the Ponyville library to find a special way to style my mane and tail. It took several tries, but I was finally able to style my mane so it was very different and special from everypony else's. But nopony would even acknowledge my talents. How was I supposed to get a cutie mark if I didn't have a talent?

But one day, on the playground, something amazing happened. I hated how all the pegasus fillies were flying over me and calling me 'useless unicorn' and 'pretty much an earth pony'. I felt some magical force build up inside of me, and with my magic, I moved a thunder cloud over them, and struck them each with lightning. I also moved rain clouds over the other unicorns and earth ponies. But the teacher came outside, and saw what I did. Though I got detention, I also got a cutie mark. It was a storm cloud with a rainbow bolt.

It took me a while to figure out what my cutie mark meant, but I found that I could use my magic to arrange weather patterns. Hearing of my new talent, the mayor asked me to take care of the weather for Ponyville each day. I could never get a clear day, but I could make mixed storms.

The day of the Summer Sun Celebration, I was in charge of the weather. I tried my best to arrange the perfect weather, but it just didn't seem to work out well. I accidently hit a unicorn with a blast of wind, causing her mane to get messy. I tried to help her, but I just made it worse and more tangled. I tried to apologize, but she went to the city hall before she could hear me.

I was scared during the Summer Sun Celebration, when Nightmare Moon appeared instead of the Princess. I couldn't do the weather in the dark, so I decided to join Twilight as she searched for the Elements of Harmony.

The other ponies that joined us were all somewhat strange. It was very strange, but I felt like Rainbow Dash would look better if she had my cutie mark. And I also felt like I should have Applejack's cutie mark.

Anyway, we all went into the Everfree Forest, and faced many challenges. I was able to use my magic to fix a rope bridge. When we all went up against Nightmare Moon, we all got shiny new necklaces. Applejack got a purple apple on her necklace. Fluttershy got a blue butterfly. Pinkie Pie got an orange balloon, and Rainbow got a pink bolt. Twilight got a magenta star on a tiara. I got a red diamond.

I understood that I was the element of loyalty, so the red gem made sense. But the shape was all wrong. I should have gotten a bolt to match my cutie mark. So, why did I get a diamond shape? Maybe, if I stay friends with these ponies, I'll figure out why my element is shaped like this. And maybe someday, I'll learn to master controlling the clouds.


	5. Rainbow Dash's story

Why did this happen?

Rainbow's

Hey, my name's Rainbow Dash. I'm a pegasus pony from Cloudsdale. This is my story.

My beginning is in Cloudsdale. My dad was a famous pegasus named Rainbow Blitz. He always took me to see Wonderbolt shows. Oh, how I wanted to be like them, flying for other ponies and performing tricks. But my dad always told me that you had to be a special flyer to be a Wonderbolt, so I eventually gave up on being a Wonderbolt. If I couldn't even get my cutie mark, then I wasn't special.

I got so depressed on day, I flew down to the ground to see if my destiny would be on the ground. I refused to go back to Cloudsdale until I could find my true calling. It was strange, because I tried my best to keep myself from Cloudsdale. Eventually, I got to hungry that I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a large patch of flowers. Many animals were hiding in the trees and bushes, all looking scared. I remember that I told them that it was okay for them to come out, but they must have been scared of my scratchy voice. I lowered my voice as low as I could, and that seemed to calm them down a bit. They offered me some berries, and I tried to help them with their common injuries.

I know you're supposed to be excited when you get your cutie mark, but I wasn't. My cutie mark appeared, and it appeared to be 3 pink butterflies. I thought that I would get a cutie mark for something that I liked, but really, I didn't like to be around animals. Most of them were pretty scary, but I tried to be brave around them.

When I went home to Cloudsdale, my parents suggested that I move down to the ground to be closer to the animals. I told them that I didn't like my cutie mark, and asked if they knew a unicorn that could give me a different cutie mark. They told me that this had to be my destiny, and that they bought me a house near the Everfree Forest so I could take care of the animals from there.

I thought that I was brave enough to handle the Everfree Forest, but it proved to be even scarier than I thought. As I was getting used to the forest, I was asked to provide a bird choir for the Summer Sun Celebration. As I was practicing with my birds, a unicorn came and asked if I was doing the music. I tried to explain that it wasn't going very well, she just ignored my warnings.

The morning of the Summer Sun Celebration, my bird choir didn't sing their best, but what else could I do. I tried to be brave, when I saw that Nightmare Moon appeared instead of the Princess. I knew that the other animals would be scared, but I followed the unicorn from before and 4 other ponies into the Everfree Forest. Being the brave one, I thought that they would need my help.

But I've got to say, it felt like I should have Rarity's cutie mark, you know, to match my mane. But I also felt like my cutie mark would look better for Fluttershy. As we went through the forest, I was able to calm a manticore to help the group get by.

When we went up against Nightmare Moon, we all got new necklaces with gems in the center. Applejack got a purple apple gem. Fluttershy got a blue butterfly gem. Pinkie got an orange balloon, and Rarity got a red diamond. Twilight got a magenta star on a tiara. I got a pink bolt.

I know I'm the element of kindness, so the pink gem made plenty of sense. But why was mine shaped like Rarity's cutie mark. That just doesn't make any sense. Oh, if only I had her cutie mark, I would be able to live my dream. But with a cutie mark like mine, the Wonderbolts would never let an ordinary pegasus like me join them. No matter how hard I wish, it will never happen.


End file.
